Thanks
by BlueDoll1224
Summary: Its my first story ever so it may suck. It's a JulieAdam fic about right after the VarsityJv game in the third movie.


Thanks 

Disney owns all characters in this story, but I am going to "borrow" them for a bit.

 To warn you all this is my first story EVER!!!! But I hope it's good, but all opinions are welcome even if you say it sucks.

*Julie's POV* 

_"I can't believe he just jumped in front of the goal for me." A voice said after the game between JV and Varsity._

_          "Don't be silly he didn't do it for you he did it for the TEAM!!" _replied the battling voice in my head

          " But he could have, couldn't he? I mean I know this is just false hope and that Scooter likes me and all and Scooter is a great guy but I don't know." I said unfortunately it was out loud and of course Connie was sitting on the bed next to mine. 

          " Who could have? Are you talking about Adam?" Connie asked while giving me the biggest smirk I have ever seen on her face.

          " Yeah kind of." I replied 

          " So basically you are trying to figure out whether or not Adam likes you and jumped in front of the goal for you or the team right?"

I nodded

"But then there is always the factor that Scooter kissed you right after the game but you don't want to hurt him by admitting the fact that you like Adam and that he just in turn might like you." She continued on " Because I know for a fact that Adam likes you and Charlie told me." She explained

"Well how long has he liked me?" I asked very eager to hear the answer

" Since we met." A new voice had entered the conversation I turned around slowly to make sure I wasn't imagining the voice cause it could have just **another** voice in my head. As I turned around I knew this was no dream and that Adam was indeed standing in the doorway. He just stood there smiling at me then finally spoke.

" Grab your skates and follow me." He said still smiling.

I did as I was told and had my skates in my hands as we started down the hall out of the dorm building.

" Where are we going and why?" I questioned starting to wonder what we were doing with our skates and what was the point.

" You'll find out when we get to the rink." He said answering at least one of my questions.

          As we opened the door to the rink I still had no clue as to what was going on. Once inside Adam went to turn on the lights. As soon as they were on I could see nothing special about anything that was going on.

" Umm… Adam I wanted to say thanks for you know diving in front of the net to stop the goal tonight." I said struggling to find the correct words

" Your welcome I mean there was no way I was going to let the varsity win after everything we have done just to get there." He explained and started putting on his skates and motioning for me to do the same. 

" Oh yeah right."  As I sat down to put on the skates sneaking a glance at him.

"Ok when your done putting on your skates go and stand in the center of the rink. I will be right back I promise." He said disappearing outside.

When my skates were on I did as was told and skated out to the center very confused. After a minute all of the lights were suddenly turned out and the door slammed shut. Afraid of being locked in by someone I called out for Adam.

" Don't worry Julie I am right here." He said and I heard him skating closer towards me. Before I knew it there was a small light in front of me as Adam had a lantern and I realized he had set up a couple of cushions for us to sit on. Motioning for me to sit down he set a couple more lanterns around us as well as setting down a basket.

          Once he was sitting down the first thing he pulled out from the basket was a huge blanket and as he carefully set the blanket down on us I couldn't help but realize I must have had the most stupid grin on my face. After setting down the blanket he pulled out a thermos of hot chocolate while pulling out to cups with the other hand. Handing the cups over to me to hold for a second he poured out the chocolate.  

          After a while of drinking our hot chocolate and discussing the game we just sat in silence listening to everything around us which just happened to be nothing.

" Adam" I said with him turning to look at me " Thank you so much for this it is amazing." He smiled at what I said.

" But I haven't even gotten to the best part of this little adventure yet." He explained

" Oh and what is it?" I asked curiously

" This…" He replied turning in and giving me the softest yet most powerful and passionate kiss I have ever experienced.

"Wow now that was amazing" I replied  "thank you for that."

" Right here and now I promise to keep to my word of anytime." He replied while both of us leaning in for another kiss.

The End 

Review PLEASE!!!!!!!


End file.
